Realidad o Fantasía
by JazzyMalfoy
Summary: Sofía pensaba que tener 25 años, un esposo y una niña de 1 año era todo lo que podía aspirar en su vida y a pesar de que está fuera tan monótona ya estaba resignada a seguir viviendo así... pero.. qué sorpresa le deparaba el destino? La magia n
1. UNA VIDA MONÓTONA

Realidad o Fantasía 

Sumario 

Sofía pensaba que tener 25 años, un esposo y una niña de 1 año era todo lo que podía aspirar en su vida y a pesar de que está fuera tan monótona ya estaba resignada a seguir viviendo así... pero.. qué sorpresa le deparaba el destino? La magia no existía, de eso estaba segura pero entonces, lo que estaba sucediendo era únicamente parte de sus fantasías para escapar de la realidad? Los ojos grises, el cabello platinado y esa mirada tan dura, era parte de sus fantasías?

Capitulo Uno

Una vida monótona

Era una lluviosa mañana de Octubre, no podía creer que tenía que levantarse para ir a trabajar...

Dios mío, cuando podré descansar? .- pensaba Sofía .- Ya sé que soy joven y además acabo de comenzar mi vida pero me gustaría tanto tener otro estilo de vida. Si tan sólo todas esas fantasías que he leído fueran mitad realidad, estoy segura de que todo sería diferente.- pensaba de nuevo mientras se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse al baño.

Al rodar en la cama por encima de su esposo y verlo dormir no pudo evitar tocarle el rostro y pensar otra vez:

Si tan solo hubiéramos seguido siendo amigos. Tal vez mi destino no era realmente estar contigo, tal vez tu y Lucía son parte de una vida que yo torcí y por eso es que siento este vacío tan grande en mi pecho.- Dándose la vuelta pudo observar a su niña acostada en la cuna, un mar de remordimientos la envolvió y la impulso a tomar a su hija en brazos.

Dios mío no puedo estar pensando en esto. Por favor ayúdame a darme cuenta de mi gran error, estoy segura que no pude formar una mejor vida, quiero estar cien por ciento convencida que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. No quiero que nada malo suceda con ellos, en realidad no quiero que pase nada .- Sofía sacudía su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de ella, como si su vida estuviera en juego. Y en sí.. realmente estaba en juego.

Sentía el agua caer en su cuerpo, esa sensación era tan relajante para ella, era un buen motivante para empezar alegre su día. Alegre!!.- pensó.- Así es como debo sentirme por todo lo que tengo.

Tenía todo lo que una mujer podía esperar o no? Un marido encantador y tan bueno, lleno de amor por ella, una hija divina de tan solo un año pero tan inteligente, un trabajo casí perfecto (su jefe era el único gran defecto) y además una familia en general muy unida. Que más podía pedir? Que era ese detalle que no la dejaba ser completamente feliz?

Al voltear y ver el reloj dio un sobresalto eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y la esperaba un largo camino por recorrer en tan solo 30 minutos.

Demonios, otra vez voy a llegar tarde, y con lo agradable que es el señor Wilson.- finalmente se despidió de su esposo y de su hija para salir corriendo rumbo al trabajo, obviamente sin dejar de pensar en como sacar esa sensación de vacío de su pecho.

Buenas noches Sofía, le amaneció tarde hoy?.- Exclamó fuertemente su "adorado" jefe el Sr. Wilson.

Lo siento, nuevamente el transito estaba increíble.- No supo que otra excusa inventar para terminar la desagradable platica.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, igual a todos y sin ninguna emoción en particular. Sofía no dejaba escapar la curiosidad de entender el porqué de su tristeza y fue entonces cuando al estar trabajando en su ordenador apareció en la pantalla un correo electrónico con una leyenda que pareció azotarle la cara:

**...._Cuándo el amor sale tras la pasión y ambos terminan dejando un enorme vacío en tu alma......_**

Tenía que ser toda una coincidencia, claro que si, que otra cosa podía ser? Se había hecho esa pregunta más de mil veces y nunca había tenido respuesta alguna, no podía creer que una simple palabra resolviera su duda, una palabra tan simple pero tan importante en sentimiento como para saberla responsable de la monotonía de su matrimonio: PASI"N su tan buscada respuesta.... faltaba pasión en su matrimonio.

No puedo creerlo, ahora si puedo arreglar mi situación solamente tengo que buscar la pasión y listo.- Habló para sí misma Sofía, pero algo en su interior hizo que no sintiera tanta seguridad al respecto.

El trayecto de regreso a casa era lo que más disfrutaba, tanta tranquilidad y privacidad para sus pensamientos y sobre todo para sus fantasías. Entonces fue cuando empezó nuevamente a recordar lo que tanto había deseado; por años y gracias a su abuela paterna había desarrollado un sentido de percepción que no era de su total agrado. Todavía podía recordar las primeras sensaciones de triunfo cuando descubrió que podía anticipar algunas cosas, que sus palabras de aliento siempre habían sido muy benéficas para sus amigas y sobre todo que en ocasiones podía realmente ser certera con su intuición. Como si fuera magia.

Sofía sacudió la cabeza lentamente.- Realmente tengo que estar loca, como es posible que haya magia dentro de mí si ni siquiera existe. Fuera de Walt Disney no hay posibilidades de nada mágico eso es un hecho.- pensó para sí misma.

_Querida mía, En ocasiones es difícil comprender los regalos que nos obsequia nuestro Padre, quiero que siempre tengas en mente que el es muy sabio y siempre tiene una misión tan importante para cada uno de nosotros. Tu don probablemente no sea muy grato pero estoy segura de que es algo muy bueno que te obsequió Dios._

Como recordaba las palabras de su abuela. Se había ilusionado tanto en aquella ocasión pensando que realmente era una bruja, una muy poderosa bruja. Pero la triste realidad vino a golpear su cabeza cuando su abuela murió. Ese día se prometió a si misma que nunca más volvería a soñar con algo mágico. Definitivamente, eso no existía, si así hubiera sido ella hubiera podido alcanzar a su abuela, abrazarla una vez más y decirle cuánto la amaba; pero no, en su lugar, había pasado más tiempo del esperado sin verla y no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse, había rogado volar, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas cuando le dieron la noticia de que su abuelita se encontraba muy delicada, muy grave.... y nada pasó, no pudo ni siquiera tocarla por última vez, ni siquiera besarla por última vez, nada..por última vez.. ni siquiera nada.

Yo me concentré abuela, te juro que lo hice y aun así no pude alcanzarte. Cómo esperas que crea en esto? Es solo un tonto juego de niños y yo ya tengo 25 años no soy una niña.-

Su realidad era triste, pensar en su abuela la hizo añorar el pasado, empezó a sentir los ojos ardiendo y por más que lo intentó no pudo retener sus lágrimas. El nudo en su garganta casi la asfixiaba y de no ser por que alguien que se encontraba realmente cerca la ayudo con el volante seguramente se hubiera estrellado con el carro que acaba de pasarla.

Gracias ! .- Un momento a quién le daba las gracias? Ella venía manejando sola su carro, pero alguien le ayudó o no? .- A ver Tita... estás de acuerdo que esto no puede estar sucediendo yo estoy sola, voy manejando y de pronto un par de manos (por cierto sin dueño) agarra MI volante, me ayuda a no chocar y desaparece. - Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control.- Será mejor que pare por un momento, voy a llamar a mamá y le diré que llego un poquito tarde mientras compro lo que necesito para la cena y la comida de mañana y listo.- Marcando el celular se dirigió al primer estacionamiento del Autoservicio más cercano que encontró. Claro sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.


	2. Esos Ojos Ensoñación

ALGO EXTRAÑO

Capítulo Dos

Es sábado.- murmuró para sí misma.- Que alegría hoy no iré a trabajar.- Sofía se estiró en su cama pero en ese mismo instante sintió que alguien le impedía disfrutar completamente de su espació, al voltear a un costado pudo darse cuenta del porqué. Daniel pudieras ser tan amable de poner a Lucía en su cuna y de pasada quitar tus piernas de encima de mi? .- preguntó en un tono tranquilo.- Cielos, quisiera dormir un poco más pero tengo que hacer tantas vueltas, Daniel te importaría cuidar de Lucía durante la mañana para poder terminar con las vueltas que dejé pendientes?.- preguntó esperanzada mientras se dirigía a ducharse.

Claro, sabes que ese nunca ha sido un problema, Lucía y yo jugaremos a que me como su brazo.- Exclamaba su esposo mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos y comenzaba a morderle juguetonamente su bracito derecho. Lucía por lo tanto gritaba feliz y contenta.

Sofía se pudo dar cuenta de la ternura que la escena le inspiraba y en esos momentos rogó por cargar con ese sentimiento siempre.

Más tarde en el supermercado, se encontraba tan inmersa en sus compras que no pudo notar a dos hombres observándola detenidamente.

Draco, estás seguro de que lo que estamos haciendo es lo correcto? .- preguntaba no muy convencido Ron.- No creo que sea ella la persona que estás buscando, se ve tan muggle.- expresó con cara de curiosidad el pelirrojo.

Vaya Weasel, si me contaran sobre tu último comentario no me lo creería de ti. Tu expresándote así de una muggle. Realmente increíble.- El chico de cabello platinado no dejaba de observar a Sofía con cierto desagrado.- Estoy seguro que es ella aunque según la descripción que tengo, debiera ser una persona más inteligente y obviamente menos distraída.-

Es Weasley, Malfoy, no se te olvide, Weasley.- exclamó pelirrojo con una nota de fastidio.- Por cierto, debiste haber traído a Harry, el sabe más de artefactos y cosas muggles que yo. Por que no lo invitaste a acompañarte en tu aventura?.-

Lo sé Weasel, perdón Weasley, pero tenía algo que hacer, entre tanto le pedí que me ayudara a investigar algunas cosas más.- Al ver como Sofía movía el carrito del autoservicio sin darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de tumbar una pila de latas, Draco vió su oportunidad para conversar con ella.

Sofía se encontraba distraída. Cómo era posible que un par de manos hubieran salido de la nada y la hubieran ayudado a no chocar?. Tenía que ser una broma, o tal vez una alucinación. Si, si eso era una muy probable alucinación, pero entonces de quien eran esas manos que estaban sujetando nuevamente su carrito y no la dejaban avanzar, de quién eran esas mismas manos que le habían detenido el volante para no chocar algunos días antes?.

Alargó la mano para tocar el par que sujetaba su carrito, esto lo hizo con miedo de que desaparecieran como la última vez y al tocarlas no pudo evitar dar un respingo seguido de un gritito de desesperación.- Aaayy Diosito!!!!.- atinó a decir

Disculpa, no quería asustarte......- exclamó el rubió.- Tus manos... tus manos.- no paraba de decir Sofía.- En verdad no fue mi intención asustarte, sólo quería evitar que estrellaras tu carrito con esa pila de latas.- volvió a repetir el rubio.

En ese preciso instante Sofía se dio cuenta que un pelirrojo la observaba detenidamente y comprendió la situación. Otra vez empezaba a alucinar con las manos, volteó dándose cuenta que efectivamente estaba a punto de estrellar su carrito contra las latas. Mil disculpas, he andado un poco distraída últimamente, gracias por intervenir..... nuevamente.- murmuro esto último más para si misma que para los otros dos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.


	3. Cap 5 y 6 Es Ella No me voy sola!

En ese preciso instante Sofía se dio cuenta que un pelirrojo la observaba detenidamente y comprendió la situación. Otra vez empezaba a alucinar con las manos, volteó dándose cuenta que efectivamente estaba a punto de estrellar su carrito contra las latas. Mil disculpas, he andado un poco distraída últimamente, gracias por intervenir..... nuevamente.- murmuro esto último más para si misma que para los otros dos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el rubio.

Capítulo Tres

Esos Ojos

Perdón?.- exclamó sin reprimir su curiosidad el rubio.- Solamente gracias.- Sofía se dio la vuelta decidida a avanzar cuando de pronto sintió una mano que le tomaba la suya, al voltear se dio cuenta de que tenía la esperanza de ver al rubio pero en su lugar una cara muy familiar la saludo.

Hola perdida! Dónde te encuentras, te he buscado sin éxito últimamente, Podrías decirme quien era ese par de galanes que platicaban tan a gusto contigo, mirabas al rubio como si lo conocieras de hace mucho tiempo.- Su amiga Emma no se caracterizaba por su fineza al hablar.- Hola Emma, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. La verdad no sé quiénes son esos tipos pero si tengo muchas cosas que contarte algo, han pasado situaciones que realmente son increíbles. Déjame decirte que casi estoy segura que necesito un psiquiatra.- Comentó Sofía mientras empezaba a caminar junto a su amiga.

Ambas ignoraban que eran observadas por los dos galanes de los cuales hablaban. Weasley, realmente no sé porque pero siento que algo va mal.- expresaba Draco a su acompañante.- Tengo la ligera impresión de que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.- expresaba mientras observaba a las dos chicas alejarse del pasillo.

Draco, si tus planes involucran a esa muñeca que llegó, prometo ayudarte hasta el final.- comentaba Ron sin quitarle la vista a Emma.

Para Sofía los días habían transcurrido lentamente, inexplicablemente se daba cuenta de la razón, añoraba ver nuevamente a ese chico rubio. Algo en su cabello platinado y esos ojos grises resultaba tan diferente a todo lo que podía disfrutar en su vida. Estaba completamente segura que el rubio la había mirado de una forma poco común, sus ojos eran incomparables, su mirada tan profunda, era como si lo que su amiga Emma comentó en días pasados fuera cierto, tal vez se conocían de una vida anterior.- Pero que estás pensando Sofía, ya vas a empezar con tus ideas nuevamente.- Se reprendió ella misma. Seguramente esto solamente lo siento por el afán de encontrar la pasión que tanto busqué en Daniel.-

Hace un par de semanas se había dado cuenta que a pesar de intentar sentir esa pasión por su esposo simplemente no podía hacerlo, no lo amaba de la forma que debía. Al recordar como era que había llegado hasta ahí se dio cuenta que nunca había dejado de querer a su esposo como siempre lo quiso, un buen amigo, el mejor. El agradecimiento del apoyo brindado por tantos años la había confundido entre el amor y el deseo a un hombre, a su hombre.

Capítulo Cuatro

Ensoñación

Pasaron los días sin que Sofía volviera a ver a Draco, los días se convirtieron en meses y finalmente llegó Diciembre.

Todavía estás pensando en ese super rubio de hermosos ojos grises? .- Preguntó su amiga Emma sacándola de la ensoñación que tenía momentáneamente.

Si Emma, sigo pensando en él y si no fuera por ti hubiera creído que todo esto era no más que un sueño.- Respondió afligida.

Pues no, no fue un sueño fue tan real como que su pelirrojo amigo estaba hecho un mangazo. Por cierto, todavía no comprendo como es que no le pediste su teléfono?.- Replicaba su amiga incrédula.

Es por demás contigo Emma, realmente no comprendes que solo me ayudó a no estrellar el carrito con las latas?, yo sugiero que pensemos en otras cosas, que tal si vamos por unas boones? Daniel va a cuidar a la niña mientras tu y yo disfrutamos de una noche de chicas. Que te parece?.- Comentaba Sofía mientras recogía su bolso para dirigirse a la tienda de autoservicio más cercana.

Me parecería perfecto si volviéramos a verlos.- exclamó su amiga provocando una mirada de ensoñación en ella. Si a mi también me parecería perfecto.

_Media hora más tarde...._

Bueno pues donde se metió esta mujer? Que no entiende que tenemos poco tiempo para platicar y todavía se queda investigando cuánto colesterol tienen las mayonesas en el pasillo.- resoplaba Sofía realmente molesta.

Emma? Emma? Dónde estás si se puede saber?, Acaso ya te ligaste a alguien?.- Todavía no terminaba de mencionar esta última frase cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dicho. Su queridísima amiga Emma se encontraba justo enfrente de ella platicando ni más ni menos que con el rubio y el pelirrojo de hace un par de meses. El corazón de Sofía latía a mil por hora y lo más increíble era que ella sentía como su cara cambiaba al verle la espalda al rubio, no podía creerlo, tenía que ser coincidencia realmente.

Perdona, me estabas hablando? Porque no recuerdo si la última vez fuiste tú quien se perdió por ahí con alguien más dejándome plantada en pleno restaurante.- Emma no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Sofía ya estaba dando vuelta en el pasillo.

Siempre huye de esa forma cuando está en problemas? .- preguntó el rubio con intriga. La última vez ni siquiera dijo adiós.

Si, en ocasiones puede resultar demasiado tímida.- trato de encubrirla su amiga. Pero hay otras ocasiones que realmente puede ser una migraña. En fin tengo que irme pero ha sido un placer conocerlos muchachos, por cierto Ron espero que pronto podamos platicar nuevamente acerca de ese tema de la magia. Sofía solía ser muy perceptiva y hasta nos hacía pensar que era una verdadera bruja, obviamente después de lo de su abuelita no volvió a tocar el tema y cuando alguien más lo hace siempre termina cambiando la conversación.- Esto último dejo a ambos chicos con la expresión en su cara realmente asombrada.

Entonces Draco tenía razón, ella era la persona que buscaba, ahora si tenía que poner manos a la obra.


	4. Es EllaNo me voy sola Cap 5y6

Capítulo Cinco

Es ella

Sabes Emma, Ron necesita hacer unas compras y no sería mala idea que alguien tan guapa y agradable como tú lo acompañe, si quieres mientras tanto yo puedo tratar de encontrar a Sofía y nos vemos en las cajas. El punto es que como ni el ni yo somos de aquí, realmente se nos dificulta comprar algunas cosas para subsistir. Podrías ayudarnos con eso?- Emma solamente asintió y Draco con solo ver su cara de supo que todo estaba resuelto. Al menos por esa noche.

Sofía iba caminando distraídamente, como era posible que Emma hubiera hecho ese último comentario, además de todo ella como iba a saber que se encontraba platicando con los dos galanes soñados en las últimas semanas. Dios mío, si tan solo hubiera sabido.......- expresó sin darse cuenta que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella.

Saber qué?.- preguntó una voz poco familiar demasiado cerca de la parte trasera de su cuello, esto hizo que Sofía perdiera el equilibrio; pero de nuevo ese par de manos, motivo de sus desvelos la sostuvo evitando su caída.

Cuidado! Acaso te asusté? .- preguntó Draco en tono burlón.

Yo, la verdad no, es solo que en estos últimos meses he estado un poco distraída. En verdad siento mucho actuar tan tonta cuando te tengo enfrente, no acostumbro ser así, pero bueno si me disculpas tengo un par de cosas más que comprar.- Sofía habló demasiado rápido su cara reflejaba verdadera angustia y su tono fue tan sincero que realmente algo en el corazón de Draco se encogió en ese momento.

Disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte, quisiera acompañarte si no hay inconveniente,....

En realidad si lo hay, sabes, estoy casada y tengo una nena, si alguien me ve haciendo compras en el supermercado con un rubio de acompañante y llega los oídos de mi esposo no creo que le vaya a parecer algo agradable.- expresó Sofía sin espacio para respirar.

Entiendo pero bueno, entonces hay algo que tengo que decirte....-Desafortuna- damente Draco no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese preciso instante

Sofía, vaya que los encontramos, es hora de irnos, Fernanda ya debe estar esperándonos en casa y nosotros seguimos aquí, vamos anda ya metí lo que necesitábamos al carrito así que puedes dejar lo que traes. Ha sido un gusto chicos, esta vez si tenemos que irnos.- expreso la ojiverde jalando a su amiga.- Vamos pues, despídete.

Si, disculpen... Mm... bueno y cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Sofía consternada, se dio cuenta que tenían más de 15 minutos hablando y ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban.

Draco y él es Ron, Sofía no he terminado de hablar contigo y me gustaría muchísimo poder hacerlo. Háblame, éste es mi teléfono. No me obligues a buscarte en tu casa.- Draco le dirigió una mirada realmente dura antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a las cajas.

Así es él, por favor no le prestes atención estoy seguro que no quiso asustarte, realmente hay algo que tiene que decirte pero no te preocupes, yo haré que el espere hasta que estés preparada y puedas hablarle.- terminó el pelirrojo quien se dirigió corriendo a las cajas.

Emma y Sofía realmente se habían desconcertado con el último comentario del rubio. Cómo era posible que Draco le hubiera exigido a esta ultima que lo buscara, que era eso tan importante que tenía que hablar con ella? Habían tantas cosas tan increíbles.

Piensas hablarle?.- preguntó su amiga.- Me parece que puede resultar ser uno de esos locos que andan por la calle matando gente, mejor búscamos otro par de galanes y listo. Amiga ... la boones se está calentando, nos vamos?

Esta vez Sofía no supo que contestar, se había quedado helada ante la mirada de ese chico. Alguna vez lo había visto en sus sueños, alguna vez había vivido algo intenso con el, por ello no estaba asustada ante la idea de verlo nuevamente pero si estaba sorprendida del sentimiento que la recorrió cuando el impidió que cayera momentos antes. Estuvo a punto de besarlo y eso era algo que tenía que analizar, para eso afortunadamente tenía toda la noche.

Capítulo Seis

No me voy sola !

Espera, no... no puedo irme, pero no me dejes...no.. - Sofía se levantó exaltada era increíble la cuarta noche seguida en que tenía pesadillas. De que se trata todo esto?.- se preguntó así misma temblando por el sudor tan frío que le recorría la espalda. Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Volteo a un costado y vio a su esposo dormir tan plácidamente, como su hija Lucía. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que tenía un vacío en el pecho como si realmente le afectaran estos sueños. Sentía tristeza y a la vez impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Tengo que tomar algo o no podré conciliar el sueño nuevamente.- se dijo para sí misma.

Se dirigió a la cocina y al momento de estar sirviendo un vaso de leche sintió que alguien la observaba.

Estuve esperando que me hablaras en los últimos dos meses y nunca lo hiciste. Siento mucho tener que informarte que tienes que ir conmigo.- Le dijo una voz tan fría y a la vez tan firme que por momento olvido que estaba sirviendo la leche y ésta se esparció por toda la mesa. _Secdem onot mor em.-_ exclamó el rubio al tiempo que la leche se secaba por arte de magia.- Siempre eres así de distraída?.- preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

No, regularmente cuando alguien me dice que tengo que irme en medio de la noche dejar a mi esposo y a mi hija sin decirles nada y además de eso con una varita seca mi mesa como por arte de magia, procuro mantener la cordura .. tan fácil como mascar chicle. No crees?.- le devolvió la pregunta casi en el mismo tono.

Ahora si me disculpas tengo que dormir, mañana trabajo y además tengo una vida. Otra cosa, podrías decirme como es que entraste en mi casa?.- Al darse cuenta de que Draco se encontraba dentro lo único que atinó a pensar fue "tengo que hacer algo" este hombre realmente está loco..

No entré, solamente aparecí, así de fácil, así de práctico... Sofía realmente necesito que me acompañes no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, por favor ponme las cosas más fáciles.... además te prometo que no voy a lastimarte... de hecho..... – pero Draco no pudo terminar la frase, Sofía acababa de tomar su bolso y estaba rociando el spray lacrimógeno sobre su supuesto atacante.

Demonios no hagas eso .... porque tienes que ser tan complicada? Ron podrías ayudarme esto arde, duele realmente mucho.- exclamó el rubio en un tono realmente enfadado mientras tosía.- Deja que me recupere y verás como te va, no ha nacido la mujer que pueda dañarme sin castigo alguno.

Pues no ha nacido el hombre que pueda meterse en mi casa, darme órdenes, tratar de llevarme y además hacer magia enfrente de mi.... un momento, hiciste magia realmente.- De pronto Sofía sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear y ver la tranquila mirada del pelirrojo supo que tenía que calmarse.

Sofía, por favor es necesario que nos acompañes hoy, necesitas saber muchas cosas para que puedas entendernos, además no debes ponerte nerviosa, Parvati tomará tu lugar mientras dure tu ausencia y cuidará de Lucía y de Daniel mejor de lo que tu puedas imaginar, además de todo tu podrás ver lo que ellos hacen diariamente y también venir a verlos cuantas veces quieras. Eso sí, tengo que informarte que el lugar en el que estamos quedándonos la mayoría de los magos no es tan secreto, tendrás que quedarte en la casa de Draco.- terminó el pelirrojo no muy convencido de que Sofía aceptará esto último.

Y efectivamente Sofía no aceptaría tan de buena gana la sugerencia.- Eso si que no, yo no me quedo con este pedazo de bestia, imagínate si en mi casa se pone a amenazarme, lo que no será capaz de hacer cuando yo esté en la suya.-

Realmente puedes convertirte en una migraña.- expresó el rubio

Si pero solo momentáneamente, cuando otros lo son de tiempo completo. Ron estás seguro que tengo que quedarme en la casa de este "disque" mago?. Por que no mejor nos vamos y terminas de explicarme que está pasando, si esto se puede arreglar en un par de días mejor así regreso más pronto.-

Sofía, la verdad no sabemos cuánto dure esto. Parvati podrías venir por favor? .- Ron se encontraba hablando con una burbuja de no más de 10 cms de diámetro..- Sofía ha aceptado ir con nosotros y tienen que hacer el cambio.

Momentos después... 

Por favor cuídalos mucho. Son realmente encantadores, cualquier cosa por favor no dudes en avisarme, vendré tan pronto como pueda.- Sofía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se iba de su casa sin avisar a nadie y además con un par de extraños. Tal vez no volvería a ver a su familia pero de algo estaba muy segura; después del shock de ver su misma imagen reflejada en la otra mujer podría irse tranquila sabiendo que por lo menos en el aspecto físico su cambio no sería muy notorio.

No te preocupes, tranquilízate, voy a portarme mejor que tu.- le informó Pansy a Sofía con una sonrisa picara dibujada en su cara. Hay algo que no me convence aquí estimada.- Le devolvió la misma sonrisa Sofía

Un momento.- dijo antes de partir.- podemos llevarnos a alguien más?.-preguntó en tono inocente

Solamente nos permiten llevar a una persona más y sería muy difícil escoger entre tu esposo y tu hija. Por favor ya apúrate, nos vamos en este instante.- Draco expresaba su molestia fácilmente, estaba muy enojado por lo que había pasado momentos antes.

Disculpa Ron, crees que haya algún inconveniente en invitar a Emma conmigo, sé que esto no es un viaje de placer pero estoy segura que estará más que dispuesta a acompañarme y de pasadita podrías informarle al nefasto de tu amigo que no necesito que él me dirija la palabra, prefiero tener una transportación tranquila y amena ya que no sé a lo que voy.- Sofía se distinguía por ser además de una gran migraña, una mujer realmente ofensiva cuando se lo proponía y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada a Draco.

Vas a sufrir mucho mientras estés como mi invitada.- decía Draco al tiempo que Sofía se sujetaba de Ron preparándose para transportarse. Ella no escuchó la última frase de Draco "afortunadamente".

Perfecto me parece una excelente idea. Déjame localizar a Padma y veremos si es posible realizar otro cambio de personas. Realmente no veo el inconveniente.- confirmó el pelirrojo para disgusto del rubio.

_Excelente, ahora tendremos que llevar dos muggles en lugar de una, que gusto me da_.- Aunque lo intentara Draco no pudo por primera vez en su vida evitar expresar sus emociones y estás no eran precisamente buenas.

Ahora los tres listos, a la cocina de Emma.- informó Ron mientras se escuchaba un ligero Pump señalando que desaparecían.

Hasta luego Parvati, por favor cuídalos mucho y cualquier cosa no dejes de hablarme.- Gritaba Sofía mientras desaparecía con rumbo a casa de su amiga.

Está todo bien Sofía?.- se escuchó una voz repentinamente detrás de Parvati quien ahora, no era ni más ni menos que la misma imagen de Sofía.

Si mi amor, solo vine por un vaso de leche. Nos vamos a dormir?.- preguntó dulcemente la nueva Sofía a Daniel.- Te he dicho que te amo últimamente?.- expresaba divertida. Mientras Daniel le dirigía una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero bueno él era conciente de que así era Sofía, nunca sabías que esperar de ella.


	5. Cambio De vida Cap7

Capítulo Siete

Cambio de Vida

Emma, Emma, estás dormida?.-preguntaba Sofía mientras sacudía a su amiga tiernamente.

Qué pregunta tan más estúpida? Qué no vez que eso es un hecho?.-Draco se daba cuenta que le fascinaba dejar en ridículo a la muggle que tenía enfrente, lo que no sabía es que ella era tan explosiva o más explosiva que él y en menos de dos segundos pudo darse cuenta de eso. En su mejilla izquierda empezó a sentir varias punzadas que le causaban un ligero ardor.

A mi nadie me pone una mano encima ......- empezaba a decir Draco cuando la voz de Sofía lo interrumpió.

Sabes, ya lo hice por si no te diste cuenta y por favor evita que lo repita no me gusta golpear a gente que carece de educación ya que puedo exponerme; y la verdad es que no me gusta rebajarme tanto.- terminó con tono tranquilo pero triunfante Sofía.

Draco empezó a escuchar un pitido en su cabeza y estuvo a punto de agarrar a Sofía por el brazo para ponerla en su lugar, esta muggle se estaba pasando de la raya y le iba a hacer ver la diferencia entre ellos dos y el respeto que debía darle a el, a Draco Malfoy, que acaso nunca había escuchado de la posición económica en su mundo muggle? Pues tenía que enterarse que el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy deben ser respetados en cualquiera de los dos mundos. Antes de poder tomarla escuchó un movimiento y Ron sujetó a Draco, Emma se estaba despertando.

Santas gárgolas de chocolate!, Realmente se ve bien aún durmiendo!.-pensó Ron al tiempo que miraba simpáticamente a Emma.

Emma, necesitamos irnos, Draco y Ron vinieron por mi y no quiero irme sola así que decidí llevarte.- Sofía realmente hablaba rápido cuando quería confundir a la gente

Está bien. Deja ponerme algo decente y nos vamos, por cierto a dónde vamos o que? Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí?.- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos su amiga. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo único que vestía era un camisón muy transparente por cierto. Dios mío, no puede ser Ron, Draco pudiera salirse del cuarto además Iván mi esposo puede oírnos.

No te preocupes Emma, ahorita está muy dormido, no se va a dar cuenta de lo que pase, ahora solo estamos esperando a Padma para que venga a tomar tu lugar durante tu ausencia, por cierto no te preocupes tampoco en la oscuridad podemos observar muy bien algunos detalles.- decía el pelirrojo al tiempo que su cara se ponía del color de su pelo.


	6. Sentimientos Encontrados Cap8

Capitulo Ocho

Sentimientos Encontrados

Habían transcurrido ya un par de semanas y tanto Sofía como Emma se habían acostumbrado al constante ir y venir de un mundo a otro para visitar a sus seres queridos. Ambas guardaban un libro con los relatos diarios de las actividades de su familia, de este modo no perdían noción de cómo se encontraban, en que habían cambiado o que habían hecho hasta ese día. En ocasiones Sofía se deprimía realmente al recordar a su bebita pero sabía que todo el tiempo podía ir a verla, también sentía remordimiento pues cada día extrañaba menos a su esposo, eso sí; Lucía seguía siendo una parte muy importante en su vida.

Eran ya finales de marzo y Sofía se encontraba platicando con Emma sobre su cambio de vida. Tenían curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía que hacer ella en ese mundo, habría querido preguntarle a Ron o a Draco pero la ocasión no se había presentado, habían asistido a diversos lugares, les habían explicado como funcionaba el mundo de la magia, ellos habían estado saliendo muy seguido yendo a reunir alguna información y algunas herramientas que seguramente utilizarían durante la estancia de Emma y Sofía, entonces convivían mucho pero a la vez era poco lo que hablaban de ellos mismos. Sofía notó en varias ocasiones que Draco le dirigía miradas curiosas, incluso en una de las visitas al museo mago, pudo ver que a Draco se le dibujaba una sonrisa de agrado cuando ella le preguntaba que tan difícil era cargar con sus responsabilidades y se respondía a si misma que siendo el nada podía ser un obstáculo.

Un día en que se encontraban en el jardín de la Residencia Malfoy, Sofía iba caminando tan de prisa que no vio una piedra que estaba en medio del Jardín, se fue rodando casí tres metros hacia abajo cuando de pronto alguien la sujeto. Era Draco.

La vergüenza invadió a Sofía quien de pronto no pudo más que reírse mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Draco y le daba las gracias suavemente en el oído. Esto lo desquició por completo pero trato de aparentar indiferencia y solo le comentó que no se preocupara, que caminara con más precaución.

Sabes Emma, todavía me intriga saber para que estoy aquí? El tiempo pasa y estamos igual que cuando llegamos. Tal vez nos quieran estudiar no crees?.-preguntó con inocencia Sofía.

Ja Ja Ja, eso si que debe ser una broma.- respondió Draco entrando a la cocina con una expresión de burla.- No creo que sea tan importante estudiar un par de muggles que no saben hacer nada a parte de vivir complicándose la vida.- Realmente no sabía porque cuando estaba con Sofía tenía que expresarse de esa manera, se preguntaba por que le inspiraba ese resentimiento si nunca la había conocido antes, y ahora no la conocía bien. Lo que pasó a continuación realmente lo sorprendió.

Has regresado!!.-exclamó Sofía al tiempo que corría a abrazarlo sin razón alguna. Sentía una necesidad enorme de abrazarlo y sin querer contenerse más lo hizo. El sentimiento de protección que le daban sus brazos la invadió y deseo no moverse de ahí por el resto de su vida. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sin pensarlo se desprendió de ese delicioso abrazo.- Oups, lo siento, no fue mi intención, bueno, si lo fue pero no quiero molestarte.- Sofía empezó a retroceder y para su alivio pudo ver una cabeza roja asomándose detrás del rubio.

Ron, los extrañamos mucho.- Gracias Dios! Pensó Sofía mientras trataba de disimular la euforia que la invadió al ver al rubio asomar su cabeza por la puerta. Abrazó de igual modo a Ron y al dirigir su mirada a Draco se pudo dar cuenta que este la miraba con curiosidad. Tenía la boca cerrada pero estaba segura que no tardaría en decir algo.

Hola Sofía, hola Emma. Me preguntaba si querrán acompañarnos a comer.-Afortunadamente Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos y las intenciones del rubio de querer seguir con la escena.

Si claro, no hemos comido nada y siento que tenemos mucho que platicar.- respondía Emma con entusiasmo a un Ron embelesado por la misma Emma.

_No es posible que la muggle me haga sentir de esta manera_. - Draco se dio cuenta que su estómago se le encogía cuando Sofía se acercó corriendo a abrazarlo. Al principio pensó en frenarla pero algo lo hizo detenerse y sin pensar en la reacción le devolvió el abrazo. No quería aceptarlo para si mismo pero se había sentido muy triste cuando ella terminó con el abrazo.

Yo quisiera terminar de escribir algunas cosas, pero por mi no se detengan, al fin y al cabo aquí hay una estufa y puedo cocinarme algo.- Respondía Sofía. La vergüenza anterior no le dejaba dar la cara a Draco y pensó que ese era un buen pretexto para evitarlo.

Igualmente yo, necesito quedarme a ver unos asuntos y de una vez podemos tener esa tan prometida platica que tanto tu como yo pospusimos desde hace casi cinco meses.-Respondió Draco sin pensarlo dos veces. Era su oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla, al voltear observó la cara de frustración que tenía Sofía y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa.- Qué te pasa? No me digas que me tienes miedo?.- preguntó en tono irónico.- Yo no podría acercarme a ti para hacerte daño, menos para cualquier otra cosa.-Se arrepentía de haber hecho el último comentario, porque demonios no podía callarse con esta mujer enfrente.

Sofía se sintió realmente herida al escuchar ese comentario, pudo voltear la cara justo a tiempo y evitar que Draco observara la lágrima que acaba de correr por su mejilla. Empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación y antes de desaparecer tras su puerta volteo nuevamente a ver a sus dos amigos.- Que tenga un buen día!.- expresó tratando de sonar animada. Por que ese hombre tenía que ser tan cruel con ella. Porque no podía tratarla con cortesía, con educación como según el sabía hacerlo. Que eran estos sentimientos tan nuevos para ella que guardaba ahora dentro de su ser.

De hecho Emma y yo nos vamos. Estaremos llegando un poquito tarde por que si no recuerdas me prometiste acompañarme al Mall para hacer compras de ropa y artefactos muggle.-expresaba con alegría Ron al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Emma quien a su vez le dirigía una mirada de ensoñación a su reciente amigo.- Claro vamos, yo no tengo prisa por regresar. No creo que Sofy vaya a necesitarme.

Entonces hablamos luego.- Terminó Draco dirigiéndose a la habitación donde Sofía acaba de entrar unos minutos atrás.

Sofía.- Dijo Draco al momento que intentaba abrir la puerta sin éxito.- Sofía, ábreme necesito hablarte.- No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Había un silencio infinito que empezaba a aterrarle.- _Aloha Mora.- _La puerta se abrió y por ningún lado pudo verla. Dónde estás? Se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana de la recamara y pudo ver a Sofía sentada en el borde de esta misma con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago, nuevamente esa sensación de culpa, pero que rayos es esto pensó.

Discúlpame por favor Draco, pero me gustaría estar a solas por un momento.-Sofía miraba el horizonte llorando en silencio, apenas pudo expresar lo último cuando sintió un brazo que se enredaba en su cintura y la jalaba suavemente hacia dentro de la habitación.

Entiendo que necesites estar sola pero tenemos que hablar.-expresó Draco tratando de sonar distante, lo cual, por la mirada de Sofía, supo que estaba logrando. No podía darse el lujo de tratar a esa muggle con cariño, los Malfoy nunca trataban a alguien con cariño de eso estaba seguro y menos a un muggle. Por cierto ahora que pensaba en los Malfoy, el tenía mucho que aclararle a Sofía no podía perder más tiempo.

Escucha Sofía tengo que explicarte la única razón por la cual te encuentras aquí en este instante. Pero necesito que prestes mucha atención porque vamos a tener que hacer muchos sacrificios para regresarnos a vivir la vida que dejamos atrás.

Sofía no le quitaba a Draco la vista ni por cinco segundos, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos pero al oir la frase "_regresarnos a vivir la vida que dejamos atrás"_ inexplicablemente una sensación de malestar le invadió y recuperó su postura.

Dime de que se trata? Entre más pronto terminemos con esto más pronto dejaré de tener que soportar verte la cara.-Draco sintió como sus palabras cortaban en su interior pero se imagino que era su orgullo herido y no otra cosa.

Perfecto, entonces no vuelvas a interrumpirme.-Respondió Draco mientras pensaba que un Malfoy siempre era el último en hablar.


	7. La Historia Cap9

Capítulo Nueve

La Historia

"_Hace 15 décadas para ser exactos, existió uno de los más grandes magos en la historia, su nombre era Andrés, se distinguía por su sentido de justicia, su honestidad y sobre todo aunque después me avergüence decirlo, por su nobleza. El trabajó tanto y tan duro que logró formar parte de los mejores Aurors en el mundo de la magia. Un día en una de sus tantas misiones le tocó investigar el comportamiento muggle, los artefactos, sus gustos, y en si todo lo que tuviera que ver con los muggles. Debido a esta última misión el tenía que introducirse en el mundo muggle sin ser notado, así que decidió llegar como forastero y darse a conocer. Al paso del tiempo una de las personas que trabajaba con el le presentó a su sobrina, era una chica de belleza sencilla pero con el trato resultaba inigualable. Se describe en la historia como una mujer de espíritu salvaje, leal, honesta con la nobleza casi equiparable a la de este gran mago pero eso si muy valiente. Ella decía que los sacrificios eran a la larga beneficios para la tranquilidad en la vida propia y termino por conquistar a este gran mago. Con el término de su proyecto tuvo que decidir entre quedarse en el mundo muggle o bien regresar al mundo de la magia, sin pensarlo decidió lo último. La historia cuenta que una de las razones para volver fue porque el amor de su vida decidió acompañarlo y dejó todo por el. Su familia, su vida anterior. Hasta este punto la historia resultaría maravillosa pero esto es el comienzo de la pesadilla que tuvo que vivir este gran mago. Regina, la joven que conquistó a Andrés no estaba enterada que desde el nacimiento de Andrés los brujos se prometían con otros de su mismo linaje. Esto era un grave problema y no por los padres de Andrés sino por la chica que había sido elegida para ser su mujer. Samantha, era una bruja poderosa, y así como poderosa bella, no era la mejor pero si una con muchas influencias. Cuando supo que Andreè había regresado acompañado por su verdadero amor ni siquiera se dio oportunidad de sufrir, ella llegó directo a negociar con el su vida futura. El trato fue que el se casaba con ella aunque nunca llegara a quererla y que ella se olvidaría de la traición que el había cometido. Andreé no aceptó. Ahí es donde comienza nuestra historia. Samantha sintiéndose realmente humillada lo condenó a vivir su vida careciendo de sentimientos, careciendo de sensibilidad, le dijo que si su intención había sido arruinarle la vida, el mismo sería el arruinado, nunca más podría sentir nada por nadie, todo por lo que el había luchado se vendría abajo, iría contra sus propias metas, nunca podría ser una persona que realizará el bien sin interés alguno y además de ello sus descendientes harían exactamente lo mismo hasta convertirse por completo en el lado oscuro. Esto traería una maldición porque si el último de sus descendientes continuaba con la condena, jamás volvería a haber descanso en el mundo de la magia. Andreé también tenía un fuerte carácter y eso no pudo amedrentarlo, entonces fue que sin pensarlo le contestó que para cada hechizo siempre habría un contra hechizo. Y que el iba a averiguar cual podría ser este. Samantha buscó por sus medios terminar con Andreé y siendo honestos Andreé no era la persona más querida en el mundo de la magia, su carácter como se menciona antes era fuerte y muy firme. No había posibilidad de hacerlo desistir cuando tomaba una decisión, razón de más para que muchos no simpatizaran con el. Esa misma tarde Andreé regresó con Regina y le platicó todo respecto a Samantha. Regina lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, que sin importar como ni cuando, ellos serían felices y romperían con esa condena. Se entregaron esa noche como tantas anteriores, se amaron como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y esa era la única verdad, era la última noche que estarían juntos. A la mañana siguiente Andreé mando un búho en atención a Regina pero este nunca llegó a su destinatario. Regina se había ido, siendo víctima de un hechizo del olvido realizado por la misma Samantha. En la carta que enviaba Andreé podría encontrarse el contrahechizo pero desafortunadamente este decía algo así como. "Tendrá que suceder que tu gran amor te busqué, esto te demostraría que realmente te ama. Así se romperá el hechizo y quedarás liberado de tu condena por lo contrario si no se cumple tendrás que esperar hasta una nueva era. Cuando dos descendientes tuyos vuelvan a reunirse por el deseo urgente del que ignora el origen de su sangre podrán encontrar el descanso a tu vida y la de tu gran amor. Esto no es tan fácil habrá que mencionar, que el espíritu del responsable de el hechizo no dejará que esto suceda. Hay sacrificios que tendrán que hacerse además quizá ellos no decidan estar juntos". Andreé nunca supo que con el abandono de Regina el hechizo empezaba y termino por pensar que el nunca fue el gran amor de Regina. Pasaron cerca de 8 años cuando finalmente Andreé con el paso del tiempo fue olvidando lo sucedido y tuvo que casarse pues sus padres le exigían que no terminara con su linaje, con su descendencia. Rebeca fue el nombre de su esposa, era increíblemente bella y amable pero nunca fue suficiente para olvidar a Regina. El corazón de Andreé se fue formando cada vez más duro, se fue oscureciendo por la frustración tan grande de no poder amar. Tuvó solo un hijo con Rebeca su nombre fue Mauricius, la gente que los rodeaba nunca se explicó el porque del cambio tan radical en Andreé, un día Rebeca amaneció sin vida, su rostro expresaba cansancio. Andreé por su parte fue odiando cada vez más a los muggles, la única persona que había amado, le había hecho odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el mundo muggle. Se fue y lo abandonó sin decir la razón del porque lo hacía. Andreé no sabía que la habían hechizado. Mauricius heredó la maldición y empezó a reflejarse cada vez más su condena, era desalmado y le gustaba practicar la magia negra. Nunca amó y si se casó fue tan solo para continuar con su apellido, con su sangre. Al igual que su padre Mauricius solamente tuvo un hijo y este hizo lo mismo. Todos los descendientes de Andreé se casaron por mantener el apellido y se juraron a su vez mantener la sangre limpia, ahora lo que los distingue es la frialdad, el orgullo y la carencia de sentimientos. Andreé Malfoy tuvo un cambio radical en su vida y este fue por amor. Amor que al final de la historia provocó el nacimiento del odio._

Entiendo Draco, pero que tengo que ver yo en esta parte de la historia? No me vas a decir que yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar a esa muggle, si fue 15 décadas atrás......-habló Sofía intrigada pero Draco no la dejó terminar de expresar sus dudas.

Te dije que no me interrumpieras. Es que acaso tu cerebro no te da para más?.-Draco volvió a tener esa sensación de punzadas en su mejilla, era la segunda vez que lo abofeteaba en su vida y ambas por la misma muggle.-Te dije que a mi nadie me pone una mano encima........- decía Draco mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sofía, sus ojos parecían a punto de echar rayos en cualquier momento.- y menos una muggle como tu.

Y yo te dije que ya lo hice y lo voy a volver a hacer mientras sigas insultándome..- Sofía caminaba para atrás lentamente mientras Draco se acercaba a ella de una manera mordaz...- acaso nunca te habían puesto en tu lugar?.


	8. Entendiendo el porqué Cap10

Capítulo Diez

Entendiendo el porqué?

Y nunca lo van a hacer..- expresó Draco al tiempo que sujetaba a Sofía por la nuca, enlazando sus dedos entre los cabellos de esta. Ahora si estaba disfrutando este momento, la mirada de Sofía expresaba temor, miedo y aún así no dejaba de retarlo. De pronto sintió algo extraño, los labios de Sofía lo invitaban a besarla, su mirada, sus ojos cafés pero tan oscuros que casi parecían negros, ese olor a chocolate en su piel, tan antojable parecía invitarlo a morderle cada centímetro de su piel. Draco había levantado su otra mano para azotarla pero de pronto esta bajo hasta tomar la cintura de Sofía, se acercó a ella y notó su respiración acelerada. La deseaba y estaba seguro que ella a el también. Inclinó su rostro despacio disfrutando del momento, podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Sofía entonces, se dio cuenta que ella empezaba a inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás al momento que expresaba:

Prefiero que me golpees a pasar el asco de besarte.- Draco no pudo evitar el sentimiento de ira que lo invadió, esto era el límite de su paciencia, ahora si haría algo que le hiciera entender que con un Malfoy no se metía nadie y menos una muggle. Comenzó a empujarla hacia la cama de la habitación en que se encontraban, Sofía por su parte no dejaba de forcejear para librarse de sus brazos pero el era obviamente más fuerte. Terminaron tumbados en la cama, Draco encima de Sofía, le pudo ver los ojos llenos de temor, como disfrutaba cuando veía esa mirada, esto haría que se diera cuenta de quien era el. Sofía tenía fuerza pero no más que el.

Draco comenzó a besarla de manera violenta esperando ser correspondido pero Sofía defendía su postura y en una de las tantas veces que Draco trató de abrirle la boca con su lengua Sofía intentó morderlo.

Eres salvaje!!, pero sabes lo único que haces es que sienta ganas de educarte como supongo que nunca lo hicieron tus padres.- La tomó por la cintura y de manera ágil pudo voltearla sobre sus piernas.- Así que por primera vez tus deseos serán una orden para mi......el castigo acaba de comenzar, entonces para sorpresa de Sofía comenzó a darle un incontable número de azotes en el trasero.

Suéltame, suéltame!!! Tu eres el salvaje, tu eres la única bestia que hay aquí. Pero que te has creído eso duele.- Sofía empezaba a sentir lágrimas en sus ojos y no eran más que de dolor, de impotencia por no poder quitarse y regresarle el maltrato.- Por favor te suplico que pares...- finalmente y sin soportar más dolor exclamó Sofía con la voz llorosa.

Draco no paro hasta sentirse satisfecho por las suplicas de Sofía, esta vez entendería que debía respetarlo, pero que sorpresa se iba a llevar cuando la soltara.

Te odio Draco. Nadie me había humillado de esta manera, te odio como nunca me permití odiar a nadie. No me sorprendería que un día terminaras solo como un vil perro, en las calles mendigando caridad. Al decir esto salió dando un portazo.

No era posible que le dolieran esas palabras. Que le estaba pasando al insufrible Draco Malfoy, que estaba ocasionando esta mujer en su alma, en su corazón. Tenía que ser ella, eso era un hecho. Nunca supo porque no pudo controlar el impulso de seguirla y al salir de la habitación no espero ver una escena así.

Lo siento mucho Sr. Dumbledore pero yo no puedo quedarme. Entiendo que soy alguien importante aquí pero prefiero vivir la monotonía de la vida que llevaba a soportar el dolor de la humillación por un hombre que no se ama así mismo.-Sofía tenía la cara empapada por el llanto y se veía realmente frágil. Draco tuvo que contener con toda su fuerza las ganas de correr a abrazarla y pedirle perdón. Solamente habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella había llegado y ya lo había cambiado radicalmente.

Entiendo tu necesidad de salir corriendo Sofía, pero como te lo mencionaron en un principio, habrá sacrificios que hacer y si para ti esto es un gran sacrificio entonces al final tu recompensa será mucho mejor. Por favor necesito pedirte dos cosas, una es que trates de sobrellevar el carácter del joven Malfoy puede ser muy difícil es cierto pero jamás dejara que nadie te lastime y otra por favor no me llames Sr. Dumbledore, me haces sentir muy viejo.-Dumbledore había podido ver a Draco esconderse tras la puerta de la recamara y entonces antes de partir.- Ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar.

Pero....está bien! Trataré de cumplir con mi parte lo mejor que pueda.- Sofía no entendía porque no quería alejarse de ahí. Tenía tantas ganas de odiar a Draco pero lo que le había dicho era una simple mentira. Sofía no sabía odiar. Al darse la vuelta se paro en seco, vio a Draco dirigirse hacia ella y recordó lo que Dumbledore había dicho, el joven Malfoy entonces todo se puso oscuro.

Sofía, que te pasa?.- Draco alcanzó a llegar a ella antes de que tocara el suelo.

_Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a su abuelita que se dirigía a ella. Abuelita.. decía Sofía corriendo a su encuentro.- eres tu... pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. Si, soy yo pero no puedes acercarte más decía su abuela mientras se alejaba. Solamente he venido para pedirte que te cuides, hay alguien que te querrá hacer daño. Tienes que ser fuerte, el rubio será el apoyo que siempre buscaste. No temas, no te hará daño.-Sofía estaba incrédula.- Abuela tienes que estar equivocada el solo busca hacerme daño. Abuela, abuela..... ABUELAAAAAAA!!_

Se levantó sobresaltada, sudando frío como ya lo había hecho anteriormente solo que estaba vez alguien la abrazaba fuertemente. Noto que ya estaba oscuro y solamente había una lucecita encendida.- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, aquí estoy, tuviste una pesadilla.- Draco estaba más pálido de lo usual, Sofía había tardado 15 minutos en despertar y eso no era nada bueno. Se sentía responsable por ella y trataba de calmarla. Sofía terminó dormida en sus brazos, habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que una cabeza rubia estaba recargada en un costado de su cama.

Draco!!.- preguntó sorprendida.- Que te pasó, que haces aquí? La cabeza le daba vueltas y mientras intentaba pararse el rubio se levantó y la sentó.

Te desmayaste después de hablar con Dumbledore, logré tomarte antes de que te golpearas pero tardaste mucho en reaccionar. Tuviste una pesadilla. Que te pasa por que me ves así?.- Vio la cara de susto de Sofía y le intrigo lo que estaría pensando.

Malfoy, tu apellido es Malfoy verdad?.- preguntó Sofía llena de curiosidad

Acaso no te lo había mencionado?.- preguntó Draco sin entender la importancia.

No, creo que olvidaste ese pequeño detalle. Te pido que por favor termines de contarme la historia. Que paso con Regina, y porque estoy yo aquí?.- su voz era firme a pesar de estarse sintiendo tan débil.

Draco dudó por un momento, pero al ver la mirada de Sofía decidió que lo mejor era terminar con esto tan pronto fuera posible.

_Regina había sido víctima de un hechizo de olvido realizado por Samantha, así que nunca volvió para buscar a Andreé, hasta donde sabemos regresó a su casa les contó a sus padres que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido. Pero de algo estaba muy segura, había sufrido mucho, esto último no sabemos exactamente porque? Ninguno de los tres: Andreé, Regina o Samantha supieron que Regina ya estaba esperando un hijo de Andreé, cuando esta última se dio cuenta sus padres ya estaban arreglando la boda con un buen hombre que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Fue una hermosa niña de cabello rubio rizado, hermosos ojos negros que miraban intensamente. Fue bautizada con el nombre de Andrea quien a su vez tuvo seis hijos y 15 nietos, una de ellos, sin embargo; fue quien cautivo el corazón de Regina, esta fue llamada Sofía a petición de la misma Regina quien era su bisabuela, ya que Sofía para ella significaba sabiduría y algún día sería suficientemente sabia para enterarse de su designio. Regina sin saber porqué le pidió a Andrea que siempre le comentara a su nieta que en ocasiones es difícil comprender los regalos que nos obsequia nuestro Padre, pero....._

El es muy sabio y siempre tiene una misión tan importante para cada uno de nosotros. Nuestro don probablemente no sea muy grato pero es seguro que es algo muy bueno que nos obsequió Dios.- terminó Sofia la frase con sudor en su frente. Draco solamente asintió

Ahora entiendo, tu y yo somos descendientes de Andreé y Regina. Sofía cerro sus ojos los volvió a abrir y quiso comprobar si esto no era un sueño.- Que paso con Samantha?.- preguntó mientras sentía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.


	9. Y Samantha Cap11

Capítulo Once

Y Samantha?

Se dieron cuenta que ella había asesinado a Rebeca con una posión de efecto tardío, pero para cuando pudieron comprobarlo ella se había marchado, dejo una nota donde decía que la ruina del mundo mago caería por su maldición. Nunca entendieron a que se debía pero además mencionaba que nunca iba a permitir que Andreé fuera feliz con nadie ni siquiera en sus vidas posteriores y que eso iba a ser una gran razón para las tragedias de nuestro mundo. Efectivamente toda la familia Malfoy nos hemos dedicado a maltratar a la gente, a sentirnos superiores, a discriminar y sobretodo a abusar del poder y la posición que nos da nuestro nombre pero mi padre fue el peor de todos, ocasionó mucho dolor, muerte y sufrimiento a infinidad de magos.- Terminó Draco con la mirada triste.

No creo que la maldición continúe Draco. No serías tan amable como te portas conmigo, tal vez esto ya se solucionó.- Sofía rozó las mejillas de Draco con sus manos y entonces entró una duda que no la dejaba en su cabeza.

Ahora dime, que tengo que hacer yo aquí? Era obvio que solamente había dos contra hechizos, el primero no se pudo pues Regina tenía el hechizo del olvido y obviamente al segundo no se va a poder porque tendría que haberme enamorado de ti y a estas alturas no creo que sea posible.-Sofía dijo esto último no muy convencida de que fuera cierto.

Lo sé Sofía, no tienes que repetírmelo. Lo que no te he dicho aún es que ahora en estos tiempos encontramos otro contra hechizo más y lo mejor de todo es que después de llevarlo a cabo si todo sale bien, podremos regresar a nuestras vidas anteriores. Lo único es que como todo, correremos riesgos. Déjame explicarte como es que haremos esto.- Repuso Draco y al momento que iba iniciar la conversación se escuchó una voz tan fría y tan chillante que a Sofía pensó que estaba punto de sufrir un ataque de migraña.

Draquin, Draquito mi amor. Por que no has ido a verme a la casa. He estado esperándote, no puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas mandado un búho pidiéndome cenar contigo, la última vez tuvimos una noche muy emocionante... ahh... podrías decirme que hace esa mujer en tu cama y porque estás sentado a lado de ella como si estuvieras velando su sueño???.- Pansy Parkinson podía ser una migraña. Ella por demás dejaba corta a Sofía cuando la última andaba de malas. Además era tan egoísta y tan frívola, de solo recordar su superficialidad Draco se estremeció.

Pansy, te he pedido innumerable cantidad de veces que no me llames Draquito, Draquin o cualquier otro sobrenombre. Mi nombre es Draco y si efectivamente le estoy velando el sueño a esta preciosura. Te importaría cerrar la puerta cuando te marches, Sofía está un poco débil y necesita descanso.- No era posible que Draco hubiera dicho que Sofía era una preciosura, lo más probable era que quisiera deshacerse de Pansy o cualquiera que fuera el nombre de esa bella rubia.

No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo. Que acaso ahora te dedicas a cuidar mujeres oportunistas que quieren enredarse contigo para ver que sacan.- Pansy no se dio cuenta que se estaba empujando al mismo pozo escarbado por ella.

No Pansy, si fuera así estaría al pendiente tuyo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- Entonces volteo la vista hacia Sofía y continuo platicando con ella. Pansy optó por irse para no seguir haciendo el ridículo, obviamente antes de irse amenazó a ambos de que iban a arrepentirse por darle ese trato y que pronto sabrían de ella.

Bueno Sofía te comentaba que ya encontramos un contrahechizo. Lo que tenemos que hacer es tomar el lugar de Regina y Andreé. Tu eres el mismo retrato de Regina solo que tu cabello es un poco más corto. Y según los cuadros de mis ancestros yo puedo ser una fotografía del mismisimo Andreé. Ahora bien, debo advertirte que tenemos un margen de tiempo para hacerlos arreglar su problema si al término de este tiempo no regresamos al lugar donde aterrizaremos, se puede cerrar la puerta del tiempo.

Lo que estás diciendo es que vamos a viajar a través del tiempo? – Preguntó Sofía incrédula.

Así es, solo que tendremos que prepararnos para estudiar costumbres y movimientos de aquella época. Estoy seguro que eso nos llevará tiempo.

Y si Samantha decide regresar, y si ella no los deja ser felices? Que va a pasar? Tenemos que buscar la forma de asegurarnos que ella no va a regresar.- exclamaba Sofía cuando de pronto...


	10. Indecisión Cap12

Capítulo Doce

Indecisión

Sofía, te encuentras bien.- Emma tenía una mirada de preocupación debido a que la vio recostada en su cama y la piel todavía se encontraba algo pálida..- Si estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada.- Pues necesito hablar contigo, a solas si no les molesta.- exclamó nuevamente su amiga.

Draco, podrías acompañarme, yo también necesito hablar contigo.-Ron se notaba algo agitado. De pronto Draco entendió el porqué, su camisa estaba al revés. Claro te acompaño.- Draco guío a Ron fuera del cuarto y se dirigieron al estudio en la residencia Malfoy.

Por otro lado 

Sofía, creo que estoy muy enamorada, pero en realidad muy enamorada. No sé, la verdad nunca sentí este tipo de amor por Iván. A pesar de que siempre te dije que lo amaba, a pesar de que como tu sabes perdoné las mil heridas que me hizo por su falta de atención y ahora no sé que hacer. Es que lo intenté todo el tiempo, pero Iván solamente me daba amor cuando su agenda lo permitía. Ahora con Ron es diferente, el ha estado todo el tiempo al pendiente de mi y aún en su ausencia siempre me manda cartas para saber como estoy. Ayer hicimos el amor y fue una experiencia inexplicable, no se pareció en nada a lo que he tenido con Iván.-Emma estaba muy asustada por su reacción y además su mirada reflejaba culpabilidad.

Emma, no te mortifiques, tu no puedes controlar los sentimientos, son algo que surgen de la nada y aunque te atormentan en ocasiones es mejor dejarse llevar, sentirlos por eso se llaman sentimientos. Además Iván debió darse cuenta de su error pues a mi me consta que hablaste con el muchísimas veces y aún así aunque prometiera cambiar nunca lo hizo realmente. Que hubiera pasado si ahora que deseabas ser madre, hubieras tenido un hijo? Seguirías sola y déjame decirte que es horrible pasar por depresiones y no tener a alguien a tu lado. Tienes que permitirte vivir la vida.-Sofía expresaba sus sentimientos al intentar tranquilizar a Emma. La mayor parte del tiempo ella se sentía igual con Daniel pero la gran diferencia era que seguía queriendo a su mejor amigo y trataba al igual que Emma que su relación funcionara.

Entonces no crees que esté haciendo mal?.- Emma la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con una esperanza.

No, no lo creo y siento que debes vivir el momento, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Date oportunidad de probar un amor diferente y si decides que el es la persona que quieres entonces ya veremos que hacemos al respecto.- La voz de Sofía era firme como si se estuviera aconsejando a si misma. Como si ella quisiera poder creer lo mismo y hacerlo. Pero porque? Más bien con quién?

_En el estudio ...._

Draco, lo que te estoy diciendo es que Emma es lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, tuvimos un día excelente nos fuimos de compras muggle, llevamos a Ginny a cenar comida muggle, Emma nos mostró muchos lugares padrísimos y al final hicimos el amor como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida.- terminó Ron con mirada de ensoñación.

Weasley... tu nunca lo has hecho en tu vida...jajajaja.- Draco no pudo contener las ganas de bromear con Ron, antes eran enemigos a muerte pero algo en el pecoso había logrado una amistad leal por parte del rubio.

Draco, te estoy hablando en serio, no sé que hacer, en la mañana Emma se levantó sintiéndose culpable de todo y además arrepentida porque todavía tiene un esposo fuera del mundo muggle.-Ron denotaba tristeza en su voz.

Si, ese esposo que quizá este pasando las mismas noches y más de pasión con Padma. Es normal, ella tiene que tomar su lugar al pie de la letra. Tanto Padma como Parvati están ocupando el lugar de Emma y Sofía al cien por ciento y cumplen al cien por cierto de otra manera levantarían sospechas.- De pronto a Draco se le iluminó la cara, ahora podía mostrarle a Sofía que Daniel disfrutaba su vida con Parvati y así ella no dudaría en tomar el lugar de Regina. Eres inteligente en extremo Draco.- susurró para si mismo.

Tienes razón, tal vez si le muestro a Emma lo que está viviendo su esposo se pueda decidir a algo. Eres un genio Draco.- Ron abrazó con fuerza a Draco y por la misma emoción no pudo evitar besarlo en la mejilla. Estaba feliz con la idea que el rubio le había dado.

Que te pasa Weasel, ve y besa a Emma no a mi. Tarado!!.-Draco se sentía alegre de haber ayudado al pecoso a sentirse mejor y aunque quisiera negarlo le dio gusto recibir esa muestra de agrado.

Emma.... Ron..... .-gritaron ambos al verse. Creo que,... yo siento que...- no paraban de hablar ambos. De pronto solo se besaron.

Sofía venía caminando lentamente y pudo observar la tierna escena. Un nudo en el estómago le reveló que ella hubiera deseado estar en la misma situación solo que con otra persona. El rubio de ojos grises, cabello platinado, guapísimo que en este preciso instante se dirigía con mirada dura hacia ella.

Te dije que no te levantaras al menos por el día de hoy.- atinó a decir Draco mientras levantaba ágilmente a Sofía en brazos y la dirigía a su cuarto. Tienes que descansar si quieres empezar a entrenarte en el mundo de la magia.

Bájame, estoy bien, te prometo que si voy a descansar.- Además ya quiero terminar con todo esto, te he dicho mil veces que.....- Sofía no terminó, sintió como su cuerpo tocaba la cama suavemente y al voltear a ver a Draco se estremeció de tan solo imaginarlo besándola.

... Entre más pronto termine, más pronto te podrás ir...- lo sé, por eso quiero que descanses.

Sofía, Emma, Ron y yo queremos aprovechar para mostrarles algo que tal vez pueda causarles un poquito de dolor, no lo hacemos con la intención de lastimarlas pero si con la intención de que por lo menos tu Emma puedas estar más tranquila y tu Sofía puedas cumplir con tu misión sin remordimientos.- Draco se dirigió a su estudio y tomó un libro entre sus manos.- Así como pueden ver las acciones que realiza su familia durante el día pueden observarlos durante la noche.- comentó Draco sin darse cuenta que su revelación había erizado hasta los huesos de ambas chicas. Por fin verían que acciones realizaban sus maridos en la noche con las supuestas Sofía y Emma.


	11. Sin Remordimientos Cap13

Capítulo Trece

Sin remordimientos

No lo puedo creer, insistí todo el tiempo para que Iván me regalara un fin de semana sin preocupaciones y llega esta y lo logra. Ahora no solo vive mi vida sino que disfruta a mi esposo.- Emma mostraba su molestia al haber observado las acciones de su esposo en el último fin de semana. Lo que estaba a punto de ver la iba a sacar de sus casillas.- A ver muéstrame lo que está haciendo ahora mismo.- Ya eran casi las 2 de la mañana y el libro empezó a lanzar notas de advertencia.- No me importa su privacidad es mi marido!!!.- terminó gritando Emma.- Ahora muéstramelo.- Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo su otra yo estaba encima de su marido, en su cama y le hacía el amor de una manera desenfrenada. Lo peor de la situación fue que la cara de su marido expresaba cuanto disfrutaba la situación.- Suficiente..... no quiero ver más.. ahora si.... que se ha creído... me va a escuchar... no puedo creerlo!!...

Emma, tienes que entender que Iván piensa que lo hace contigo, además tu eres la menos indicada para reprocharle nada o me equivoco.- Sofía era una persona que no se andaba con rodeos y Emma la quería tanto porque sabía que ella jamás le decía lo que quería escuchar si no la verdad de la situación. Siempre terminaban poniéndose en su lugar mutuamente.- Ahora si me disculpas por entrometida, lo que deberías hacer es disfrutar de Ron, o ya se te olvido lo que platicamos en la tarde.- Directa, esa era la palabra que regularmente describía a Sofía.

Este.. si .. creo que tienes razón... es que ... es algo tan extraño... ver a tu esposo haciendo lo que ni siquiera hacía contigo y lo peor ... verlo disfrutando tanto el momento.- Emma mostraba cierta confusión en su rostro. De pronto volteó a ver a Ron y su rostro cambió por completo. Se iluminó.- Tienes razón, gracias por recordarme lo mucho que tengo aquí. Ahora.. veamos como está Daniel.

Sofía se desconcertó tanto al escuchar la última frase de Emma que dudo por un momento cual sería su reacción al ver lo que estuviera haciendo su esposo.

Claro, hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos. Muéstrame por favor a mi esposo, quiero ver que hace en estos momentos.- El libro volvió a lanzar notas de advertencia sobre la privacidad en la intimidad de las personas mientras que Sofía sentía un nudo en el estómago.- No importa, quiero verlo.-Dijo queriendo aparentar tranquilidad.- No tuvo que ver más de cinco segundos cuando de pronto.- Suficiente, ahora muéstrame que tan seguido ha tenido este tipo de acciones mi marido.- El libro abrió sus páginas y reveló que por lo menos desde el primer día de su ausencia.. continuamente Daniel practicaba estas acciones con su supuesta esposa. El corazón de Sofía se encogio y lo único que atinó a decir fue.- Perfecto, entonces no habrá remordimientos por lo que suceda. Parvati puede hacerse cargo perfectamente bien de mi esposo. Espero que del mismo modo trate a mi hija. – Ahora muéstrame los momentos vividos con mi hija.- El libro le mostró demasiados momentos y en cada uno de ellos Lucía era feliz, sonreía disfrutaba a lado de su padre y su supuesta madre. La abrazaba con cariño, le daba de comer con tranquilidad y paciencia. Lucía estaba feliz y eso la dejaba tranquila.- Gracias, como dije antes no habrá remordimientos. Draco, cuándo iniciamos con el entrenamiento?

Ron se sentía muy tranquilo con la situación porque sabía que ahora como lo había dicho Sofía, disfrutarían los momentos juntos y sin remordimientos el y Emma. Por su parte Emma tardó en reaccionar pero se dio cuenta que tenía todo el camino libre para poder disfrutar de su vida y entonces trataría de vivir al máximo cada momento que tuviera con Ron.

Draco como era de esperarse, no mostró ningún tipo de sentimientos aunque por dentro tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que Sofía estaba sintiendo. Esta mujer no había derramado una sola lágrima a pesar de poder ver que su mirada era distante y denotaba tristeza. A pesar de haber visto situaciones que hasta a el le habían hecho querer llorar... bueno pero que estaba pasándole. Que no era Draco Malfoy "insufrible". Entonces porque todo lo que tenía que ver con Sofía lo hacía flaquear tanto?

Tan pronto te sientas mejor.- Respondió el rubio.- Entonces puede ser mañana en la tarde.- Respondió de manera firme la morena.

Draco volteo a observar sus labios y entonces no pudo evitar contemplarla, menuda, de piel bronceada, ojos tan oscuros que casi parecían negros y cabello rizado a media espalda, era de estatura pequeña, lo que más le atraía era su mirada ya que podía ser una ventana a sus sentimientos. Pero cómo si el nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer como ella aunque bueno la realidad era que nunca se sintió atraído por ninguna mujer. Eran ellas las que lo buscaban, las que sentían la atracción. Y ahora Sofía ni siquiera lo veía como hombre, simplemente como una persona que le había traído malos momentos y de la cual quería deshacerse pronto.


	12. Soñé que venías por mi Cap14

Capítulo Catorce

Soñé que venías por mi.

Los días pasaron y nuevamente estos se convirtieron en meses, Sofía con el constante estudio de la cultural de los fines de siglo anterior había tenido casi suficiente para estar todo el tiempo ocupada, el casi lo había dedicado a su familia. La veía más que nunca porque tenía miedo de no volver a verlos, de quedarse atorada en otra época. Entonces una tarde de finales de mayo Draco se acercó a ella.

Hay algo que tengo que decirte.- Draco dudaba en que Sofía creyera en sus palabras.- Hace casi un año empecé a tener sueños muy extraños, veía a una mujer que me llamaba, al acercarme a ella me abrazaba con tanto amor, amor que nunca sentí. Me dedique a buscarla por todo el mundo mago sin éxito. Al darme por vencido y después de mucho buscar casualmente encontré a esta mujer en una foto que guardó mi bisabuelo en la bóveda de los Malfoy. Era Regina. Creí que me estaba volviendo loco, decidí bloquear mis sueños pero su imagen fue más fuerte cada vez, al principio sus atuendos me parecieron extraños y algo viejos, pero después de ver la foto entendí el porqué. Era la imagen de una mujer del siglo pasado. Seguí sin entender que quería de mí y después de mucho indagar me dí cuenta que era debido a todo lo que te conté que paso mi bisabuelo. Yo no relacionaba por que me llamaba pero me dí cuenta que poco a poco mi orgullo, mi "superioridad" ya no eran tan importantes para mi. Era desesperante no saber como ayudarla y que así descansara desapareciendo al fin de mis sueños. Un día sin embargo ya no la soñé, al menos no a ella, te soñé a ti. Todas la noches llorando, suplicando por amar a la persona que tenías a tu lado porque sabías que aunque lo desearas, la persona por la cual siempre soñaste sin conocer su rostro no aparecería. Te veía triste, cansada y fastidiada rezando diariamente por encontrar una ilusión para seguir viviendo.

Espera.- Decía Sofía al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a aflorar de sus ojos.-No digas más, no fue un sueño, es real, quería cambiar mi vida. Me siento tan culpable por eso, me siento desleal a Daniel, él me ama y nunca he sabido corresponderle bien. Es doloroso darte cuenta que tú eres responsable de la felicidad de alguien más y resignarte a seguir viviendo así por que hay un ser pequeñito de por medio.-Sofía sollozaba, empezaba a temblar del sentimiento que la invadía de culpabilidad. No podía creer que Draco hubiera visto todos sus momentos de depresión, ahora el iba a pensar que era una debilucha y no iba a poder seguir adelante.

Sofía por favor permíteme terminar, yo pensaba que eras irreal o producto de mi imaginación pero te seguí soñando en las noches por tanto tiempo que un día decidí buscarte. Te encontré y en esos momentos pensé que estabas a punto de cometer una locura. Empezaste a hablar sola, a decir que la magia no existía, de pronto recordaste a tu abuela y cuando reaccioné estabas a punto de estrellarte con otro auto.- Draco la miraba interrogante como si dudara de que ella quisiera seguir viviendo.

Recuerdo ese día, tu me salvaste, vi tus manos y seguí creyendo que todo era un cuento mío, un sueño para salir de mi realidad, una fantasía más para desentenderme de mi rutina diaria. Para evitar la monotonía. Te soñé mil veces, rogué por encontrarte o que me encontraras. Soñé que venías por mi y que era feliz finalmente feliz por anteponer mis sentimientos a Daniel, a mi familia y aunque me duela reconocerlo a Lucía. Al despertar de uno de mis sueños me dí cuenta que los remordimientos estaban matándome, empecé a pensar en magia y en lo que yo haría con ella para poder ser feliz por mi parte y lograr que Daniel fuera feliz por la suya. Entonces recordé a mi abuela y la extrañé tanto, a mi pensar no existía tal magia, nunca había existido pues si hubiera sido así yo habría alcanzado a verla, me dolió más perderla sin despedirme sin darle las gracias por que al menos ella trató siempre de comprenderme, ella creyó en mi, me apoyó, para ella yo era alguien. Me admiró y me quiso por ser quien soy sin esperar nada a cambio. Yo estaba solamente acordándome de ella pero nunca fue mi intención hacer algún daño a mi persona.-Sofía ya empezaba a llorar de manera incontrolable, quería irse de ahí, desaparecer y en ese instante se dio cuenta que unos brazos la rodeaban tiernamente.


	13. Mi Gran Amor Cap15

Capítulo Quince

Mi gran amor

No llores Sofía, no me gusta verte así, te vez tan frágil, tan débil y a la vez tan deseable.- Draco inclinó su cabeza sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Sofía, esta a su vez empezaba a respirar con dificultad, la cercanía del rubio la inquietaba y aún así no quería que se detuviera. Para Draco cada día había sido más difícil resistirse a vivir este momento y entonces sus labios rozaron los de Sofía. Eso fue suficiente para soltar el amor tan escondido que ambos habían guardado por años, por el tiempo que llevaban existiendo.

Una de las manos de Draco la sujeto por la cintura mientras la otra le recorría lentamente su cuerpo, explorando, encontrando la razón de su deseo. Estaban a plena luz de la tarde en medio de la nada, tomó a Sofía con ambos brazos y sin pensarlo ordenó ir a su recamara. Terminaron tumbados nuevamente y Draco no pudo contenerse, empezó a desvestir lentamente a Sofía quien se estremeció al sentir sus manos recorrer su piel. La besó lentamente siguiendo el mismo camino de sus manos, contempló su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella lo desvestía tan lento como pudo, tratando de disfrutar el momento. Sofía lo acarició y en cada caricia expresó el gran amor que había soñado poder dar, el deseo reprimido hacia el rubio desde el primer día que lo vio. Lo amaba. Esto era amor, esto era lo que podría mantenerla viva por el resto del tiempo que le quedara en su mundo. Draco, la besaba tan tiernamente, no quería que este momento acabara, deseaba abrazarse a ella todo el tiempo, toda su vida. Se movió lentamente hasta terminar encima de ella y entonces por suplica de Sofía la hizo suya, Sofía temblaba frenéticamente, sentía a Draco en su interior, era una experiencia indescriptible, el era la persona indicada. El era su gran amor, en el que siempre soñó y por el cual siempre rogó encontrar. Draco la abrazaba fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir, no quería que este fuera un sueño. Sofía empezó a besarlo tan intensamente que los movimientos de ambos empezaron a acelerar su ritmo. La pasión en ese instante se aferró al amor y no los dejó ir hasta que no saciaron la sed que tenían por disfrutar ambos sentimientos.

Estaban exhaustos pero seguían besándose, seguían sintiéndose el uno al otro y finalmente terminaron dormidos, entrelazados, así como deseaban que quedaran sus vidas, entrelazadas por el amor y la pasión que hasta momentos atrás resultaba desconocida. Despertaron momentos más tarde y al recordar lo que habían pasado acabaron por pasar el resto del día y toda la noche amándose.

Al día siguiente en la mañana Sofía lo despertó con su intensa mirada, no dejaba de observarlo dormir, quería guardar esos momentos en su corazón, para siempre porque en lo profundo de su ser sabía que no se repetirían jamás. Recibió un abrazo por parte del rubio y fue entonces cuando la morena decidió que era mejor no seguir a su lado. No quería aferrarse a algo que para ella era imposible de conservar y menos ser responsable de la felicidad de alguien más.

Draco, tengo que ir a mi recamara, quisiera hacer algunas cosas que dejé pendientes ayer.- Sus excusas no sonaban convincentes y entonces.- Sofía, no te marches aún... – el se levantó también y la volvió a besar pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada. Sofía sentía que su corazón volvía a latir apresuradamente, era como flotar en el universo. El sabor a menta de la boca del rubio, el olor que emanaba su piel aún recién levantado, sus brazos rodeándola, apretándola tan fuerte mostrando que no querían dejarla ir...- Sofía empezó a sentir un dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta que esto no debía suceder, Daniel y Lucía la esperaban en casa y a ella no le quedo otra opción más que separarse de el.

Draco por su parte no quería que este momento terminara pero de pronto Sofía se alejó..para comenzar a vestirse dejando en Draco un sentimiento de soledad.- Sofía... nunca te alejes de mí por favor.....- Se dio cuenta que Sofía lloraba y entonces se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. Antes de poder decirle algo Sofía empezó a hablar..

Draco, perdóname por no poder controlar mis sentimientos cuando estoy a tu lado, perdóname por llorar. Acepto que deseo en lo más profundo de mi ser que lo nuestro continúe, pero no es lo correcto. Discúlpame si te hago perder la paciencia, si te he insultado o te he ofendido pero es que estando contigo empiezo a ser quien he querido ser desde tiempo atrás. Me da miedo ser sincera, me dan miedo tus reacciones y a pesar de ello cuando estás conmigo no quiero que te marches. Sé que te he soñado, sé que deseaba en el fondo de mi ser encontrarte a pesar de que no tenía tu rostro en mi mente. Sabía que un día ibas llegar por mi pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan tarde. Lo siento mucho, no podemos seguir con esto es mejor dejarlo así y recordar lo bello que fue.- Sofía se dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación sin mirar atrás. Las lágrimas, esas lágrimas que ahora pesaban más que nunca mojaron su rostro.

Draco se quedo con la mirada fija en la nada y por primera vez una lágrima reconoció su mejilla al resbalar por ella.- Sofía yo ..... no te vayas.- le gritó pero ella no lo escucho, ella ya estaba en su recamara llorando su amarga suerte.

Tanto Sofía como Draco lloraron en silencio por la oportunidad que al menos para la morena estaba perdida. Ella tenía una familia por la cual velar y lo único que estaba haciendo ahí era tratar de ayudar con la parte que le correspondía al mundo mago. Draco buscaba de mil maneras poder olvidarse de lo sucedido pero no lo logró.

Ambos pasaron desapercibidos un par de ojos azules que habían observado toda la escena desde la noche anterior, esos ojos azules reflejaban ira, enojo y la dueña de ellos solo susurró.- No podrán ser felices nunca, Samantha no dejará que esto suceda.


	14. El Contrahechizo Cap16

Capítulo Dieciséis

El Contrahechizo

Finalmente llegó el día de irse.

Están listos.- preguntó Dumbledore dirigiendo la mirada a Sofía y después a Draco.-Esta es la poción que tienen que beber y en 5 minutos cuando haya hecho efecto podrán entrar por esa puerta, recuerden, tienen exactamente 12 horas para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Sofía tu irás a buscar a Andreé, le recordarás cuanto lo amas y además como lo que menos queremos es interrumpir el pasado le explicarás que tienes que volver pues tus padres te necesitan. Le pedirás que regresé por ti cuando pasen los años y ya hayas cumplido con entregar al último de tus hijos, bueno cuando Regina haya terminado. Esta es la única forma de que el pasado no afecte en mucho sino en lo que nos interesa al presente.- Al decir esto último Dumbledore le dirigió la mirada a Draco.

Por tu parte joven Malfoy, tendrás que buscar a Regina y darle esta poción, es el contrahechizo del olvido. Le dirás que debido a los sucesos que acontecerán deben separarse pero que quieres que cuide mucho a su hijo. Prométele que volverás cuando todo termine, pero que no debe esperarte pues es necesario que siga haciendo su vida como está escrito. Dile que cuando entregue a su último hijo volverás por ella.

Dumbledore hablaba apresurado pues estaba a punto de cumplirse los cinco minutos.- Ahora a liberar el mundo de la magia. No más amenazas por parte de la oscuridad, mucha suerte a ambos.

En ese instante nadie pudo ver que un par de ojos azules se centraban en lo que estaba sucediendo. Pansy se dirigió a la mesa y tomó un sorbo de la misma poción que habían ingerido Draco y Sofía. Espero pacientemente a que ambos atravesaran la puerta y cuando Emma, Ron y Dumbledore se encontraban distraídos corrió para cruzar la puerta exclamando en voz alta y demasiado audible:

Samantha ha regresado!!!.- Pansy saltó por la puerta y logró atravesarla a pesar de que Ron y Emma trataron de evitarlo.- Déjenla ir.- gritaba Dumbledore, la historia debe llegar a su final como estuvo escrito y esta es la única manera de que podamos lograrlo.

Sofía y Draco se encontraban en la mansión de los Malfoy, casi más de cien años atrás. Sus vestimentas habían cambiado en acorde al tiempo en el que se encontraban. De pronto Sofía sintió un escalofrío Draco, tengo miedo.- Sofía presentía que algo andaba mal.- Y así era, de la nada salió Pansy detrás de ellos sujetando una daga.- Y tienes razón para tenerlo gritó mientras se dirigía directo a Sofía.- Nadie, escuchame bien, nadie puede tener a mi Draquin, es solo mío y tu ya pasaste los límites así que la historia se repite pero esta vez no habrá descendientes, no habrá hijos por que no vas a vivir lo suficiente.- gritaba Pansy al momento que corría hacia Sofía para introducir la daga en su pecho, exactamente en su corazón.- No volverás nunca.

Accio .- un sonoro grito se escuchó en la residencia Malfoy y Draco al voltear a ver a su antecesor y comprobar que Pansy no podía hacerle daño a Sofía decidió esconderse sin dejar de observar lo que sucedía.- Andreé.- exclamó Sofía.- Regina, mi amor has vuelto!!.- Pansy corrió hacia la daga y entonces Andreé volcando la ira provocada por la idea de perder a su gran amor le envío un hechizo incurable a Pansy mientras que esta a su vez lanzaba la Daga en dirección a Sofía.- Samantha noooooo.- gritó desesperado Andreé al tiempo que se dirigía a la bruja que logró escapar apresuradamente.

Draco quisó intervenir pero podría afectar su presente y decidió observar la escena, estaba muy asustado hasta que vió a Sofía que le dirigó una mirada de tranquilidad. Estaba bien. La Daga había rozado su brazo y esta a su vez mancho su vestido en el centro de su pecho para simular una herida en su corazón. Fingió sacar la daga de su pecho y entonces.- Andreé mi querido Andreé sabes que siempre te he amado verdad? No quiero que dudes nunca de esto que siento por ti. Me fui por que sentí la necesidad de ver a mis padres, ellos también me necesitaban y yo pensé que volvería pronto pero estando ahí todo cambió.- Andreé la miraba al mismo tiempo que lloraba por ella.- No te mueras Regina, sabes que no podré seguir adelante sin ti, lo sabes bien. Voy a hacer traer al Medimago y entonces te repondrás ya verás todo va a pasar, pero no me dejes, no me dejes porque sin ti no sería un hombre feliz.- Sofía lloraba por pensar que también Draco sufriría con su partida y el dolor ardía en su pecho, ardía más que la herida en su brazo.- Andreé escúchame no quiero que te aferres a mi, porque no podré descansar, recuerda siempre este gran amor que te tuve y no me olvides te amaré siempre. Vendrá alguien más y pedirá tu amor, por favor enséñala a amar como me enseñaste a mi. Te lo pido, te lo ruego quiero irme feliz sabiendo que me amaste tanto que volviste a hacer tu vida por mi.- Sofía tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por fingir la muerte de Regina y entonces de la nada un sueño la envolvió.- Regina, no olvides regresar por mi por favor, no olvides venir por mi.- Sofía se desmayo en ese instante y tanto Draco como Andreé lloraron como nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de que el primero confiaba en que Sofía, su Sofía tenía que estar bien.- Dios mío perdóname ..... pero esa maldita va a pagar con su vida, la voy a encontrar. Voy a vengar tu muerte Regina.- Andreé levantó el cuerpo de Sofía y lo depositó tiernamente en el gran sofá de la sala. Antes de irse la envolvió en un abrazó, la miró nuevamente y la beso al tiempo que le decía.- Gracias por haberme hecho feliz.- Salió sin más por la puerta y entonces Draco aprovechó su oportunidad, ya habían pasado casí 4 horas y no podría exponer a Sofía a desangrarse. La tomó en sus brazos y se marchó dejando una nota por parte de la Orden de Merlín donde le explicaban que debido a la venerable persona que había sido Regina, la enviaban a sus raíces para darle un entierro digno ya que esa había sido su última voluntad.


	15. Cambiando el presente Cap17

Capítulo Diecisiete

Cambiando el presente

Al llegar de nuevo al estudio de Draco, salieron disparados por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, en ese preciso momento. La puerta se cerró. Pansy había logrado escapar a tiempo pero había encaminado a los magos en la época de Samantha a su casa haciendo que estos tomaran a Samantha y la encerraran antes de que desapareciera. Antes de que provocara la muerte de Rebeca. Por su parte al llegar al estudio de Draco fue atrapada por un grupo de aurors que la dirigieron a Azkaban por intento de homicidio. Andreé como era de esperarse volvió a entregar su amor a petición de Regina, Rebeca y Andreé fueron muy felices y gracias a ello pudieron educar a Mauricius con mucho amor, este último había dedicado su vida a ser un gran mago, convertirse en Auror como su padre y heredar la gran sabiduría de la magia. Lucius, por su parte se inclinó un poco más por el lado oscuro, nadie supo porque pero al final, no hizo daños graves con sus inclinaciones y su afición al lado oscuro. Draco........

Draco en esos instantes se encontraba nervioso pues Sofía no reaccionaba, que pasaría si ella se iba, había perdido mucha sangre con la herida y de todas formas no dejó de mostrar su valor ante todo.

Joven Malfoy, todo va a estar bien. La transportaré al Hospital y haré que los medimagos la revisen. En cuanto tenga novedades suyas le avisaré.- le sugirió Dumbledore.

No señor, no me voy a mover de su lado hasta que no despierte, no debió haber hecho eso, no debió intentar sacrificar su vida por nosotros, no puede darse el lujo de morir ni de sentirse tantito mal.- Draco expresaba frustración en su voz, y a la vez un dolor que desgarraba su corazón.

Yo tampoco me quiero mover de su lado.-Emma no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y al sentir los brazos de Ron alrededor suyo soltó el llanto sin poder controlarse.-Es mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga y no quiero perderla.-Ron solamente tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su mirada denotaba tristeza pero seguía abrazando a Emma para que esta no se sintiera tan mal.

Está bien, vamos todos entonces, lo único que les voy a pedir es un poco de paciencia y sobretodo tranquilidad, Sofía va a estar bien. Se recuperará pronto.-Dumbledore habló con seguridad y eso tranquilizó a todos por lo menos un poco.

6 horas más tarde todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, la daga que había lastimado el brazó de Sofía estaba bañada en un veneno mortal, los medimagos estaban tratando de encontrar el remedio para poder sacar a Sofía adelante. Ella seguía dentro de emergencias y no había salido ningún medimago a informar sobre sus avances. Sin poder esperarse más Draco decidió entrar a ver que sucedía. Cuando pudo ver a Sofía su corazón le dio un vuelco, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lo único que hizo fue correr a lado de su cama y abrazarla.- NO te mueras Sofía, por favor no te mueras, aunque no estés conmigo el resto de tu vida, quiero que sigas viviendo. Te prometo cuidarte todo el tiempo, prometo que nunca estaré con nadie más que contigo aunque sea en mi sueños. Te dejaré seguir con tu vida pero seré tu sombra. Tu eres la única responsable de que yo tenga sentimientos. Tu me enseñaste a amar sin esperar nada a cambio y no espero que te quedes pero si quiero que sigas viviendo.- Emma y Ron habían corrido tras Draco y escucharon cada una de las cosas que le había dicho, Emma derramaba lágrimas sin parar y en su interior rezaba porque todo lo que pedía Draco se cumpliera, porque Sofía saliera adelante y siguiera con su vida aunque ella no la viera ya tan seguido.

Emma había tomado la decisión de dejar a Iván. Ron era la persona perfecta que Emma había esperado toda la vida. Le daba la atención que ella buscó por tanto tiempo y que en menos de 5 meses obtuvo del pelirrojo. Se complementaban tan bien que la ojiverde había decidido no regresar jamás a su vida si era necesario para estar con él. Lo único que tenía que hacer era que Ron le pidiera que se quedara pues hasta ese día no lo había hecho.

Al paso de unos minutos llegó un medimago y les informó del estado de Sofía, era estable ya había podido controlar el veneno pero no tenía la cura para recuperarla por completo. Había necesidad de una transfusión pues al parecer el veneno que logró entrar en su cuerpo impedía la regeneración de la sangre. Draco fue el primero en ofrecerse para la misma. Después todo paso muy rápido, llegó la noche y llegarón más días. Al cabo de una semana en la cual Draco no dejo sola a Sofía, llegó Dumbledore con la cura para el veneno. Para terminarlo completamente. Draco no dejaba de hablar emocionado para esperar la reacción del único amor de su vida y entonces le inyectaron la poción.

El rostro de Sofía empezó a tomar un color más vivo, la morena empezó a ruborizar sus mejillas y sus ojos empezaron a moverse. De pronto los abrió por completo y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con sus ojos esa mirada gris que la había sacado de su eterno sueño.

Draco... donde estás....- Sofía sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho al darse cuenta que ya no estaba el rubio a su lado. Draco había salido de la habitación al escuchar al medimago decir que Sofía estaba a punto de despertar y cuando escucho los gritos de emoción de Emma al ver a Sofía despierta supo que era el momento perfecto para irse. No podía interrumpir la vida de Emma, todo había terminado ya, ella había cumplido con su parte y ya nada la retenía en el mundo mago.

El se ha ido Sofía.- Ron comenzó a explicarle que tenía que regresar a confirmar que la puerta del tiempo estuviera cerrada por completo, además iba a atestiguar en el juicio de Pansy por intento de homicidio y por lo tanto se había disculpado por no estar presente.- Draco me dijo que iba a preparar sus maletas pues tenía que hacer un viaje a Egipto para un trabajo de investigación sobre sectas satánicas. Tal vez pase algunos meses por allá.

Sofía sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Que iba a hacer ahora? Como que que iba a hacer? Pues tenía que regresar a su vida con Daniel y con Lucía. Su hija la esperaba, entonces habló y se sorprendió a si misma pues su voz sonó tranquila.

Disculpe Doctor, podría indicarme cuando es conveniente que termine con mi reposo? Quisiera ir a recoger mis cosas y regresar a mi hogar.-

Usted ya no tiene nada, puede irse en este preciso instante pues ya se encuentra curada por completo.- Explicó el Doctor.


	16. Nuestras Vidas Cap18

Capítulo Dieciocho

Nuestras vidas

_Momentos más tarde..._

Adelante!!!.- Draco se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo las cosas que necesitaría para su viaje, realmente no necesitaba mucho tiempo pues con su varita siempre podía sacar lo que necesitara. Al voltear a ver quien abría la puerta Draco tuvo que frenar sus impulsos. Sofía estaba parada ahí, observando todo con la mirada triste, Draco quiso correr a besarla, quiso sentirla entre sus brazos pero en lugar de eso se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo muy diferente. Sofía tenía que seguir con su vida porque ella misma le había dicho que lo que compartieron no era correcto y aunque lo deseara nunca iba a poder ser real.- Ya saliste del hospital, que bien, te felicito por tener tan fuerza y también te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros.

Draco.. yo... necesito hablar contigo.-Sofía seguía mirando a Draco con esos ojos tan tristes, pero el no podía dejarse convencer, ella necesitaba seguir con lo suyo y el con el paso del tiempo terminaría por aceptar no tenerla.- No tengo tiempo, tengo que irme y la verdad no me gusta ser impuntual, ya me esperan.

Por favor ... no te vayas... en verdad hay algo que necesito decirte...- Sofía no entendía la reacción de Draco, como era posible que no quisiera escucharla.-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, deberías preparar tus cosas para que puedas marcharte. Ya te dí las gracias por tu ayuda, no hay nada más de lo cual tengamos que hablar o si? Entiende bien Sofía no me interesa llevar una relación con alguien que tiene una vida que atender, tu responsabilidad son Daniel y Lucía, entonces no dudes en irte lo más pronto que puedas.- Draco tuvo ganas de desplomarse cuando vio que los ojos de Sofía se llenaban de lágrimas, la cara de ella reflejaba tanta tristeza pero lo único que respondió fue.- Tienes razón.- Draco sintió como se tensaba su quijada y lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta y seguir empacando. .

Sofía no dijo nada más sólo se fue a su habitación. Al llegar a ella vio que Emma la estaba esperando, su amiga a diferencia de ella parecía radiante.

Estás lista Emma?.- preguntó la morena

No, en realidad quería hablar contigo sobre eso de irnos. Yo no me quiero ir, es más he decidido dejar a Iván porque sé que nunca voy a ser tan feliz con él como lo soy con Ron. Hemos compartido tantos momentos juntos y han sido tan bellos que no quiero dejar de vivirlos junto a él, además hay algo que tengo que decirte.-cuando Emma miró el rostro triste de Sofía no pudo seguir...- Que te pasa por que no dices nada? Estás triste? Porque lloras?.- Emma abrazó a Sofía mientras esta sollozando le empezaba a contar lo que había sucedido.

Emma, Draco pidió que me marchara y siguiera con mi vida, el no me ama Emma y yo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por estar a su lado. No me dio tiempo a explicárselo, solamente me pidió que me fuera. Es su orgullo que no lo deja ver cuanto lo quiero, es mi felicidad pero no lo entiende. Haré lo que me pide, respetaré la decisión que tomó por orgullo y.... voy a dejarlo. Hablaré con Dumbledore para que me de el hechizo de olvido y poder olvidar lo que disfruté con el. Tengo a Daniel y a Lucía así que no necesitaré a Draco a mi lado estoy segura que mi vida será mejor sin el. Estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que compartimos porque no me traerá nada bueno. Pensé que si algún día Dios me daba la oportunidad de entregar mi amor tan solo una vez iba a sentirme mejor pero me equivoqué, no puedo con este dolor que siento en mi corazón. Lo amo tanto......- Sofía no dejaba de sollozar

Draco se había dado cuenta de su error y minutos más tarde decidió a buscar a Sofía en su habitación. Escuchó toda la conversación, su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido, como era posible que hubiera sido tan egoísta? Como fue posible que hubiera pensado solamente en que no quería compartirla con nadie? Porque siempre pensaba solo en el?. Entró en la habitación sin decir nada, Sofía se puso de pie y justo cuando empezaba despedirse de el sintió sus labios, no podía ser cierto que el amor se sintiera así, unas veces el dolor tan intenso y otras sentirse flotando. Draco se dio cuenta entonces que los sentimientos no pueden esconderse y el amaba a Sofía, nunca se lo dijo pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía entre los dos encontraría una solución para estar siempre juntos. Sin remordimientos y entregándose su amor día a dia.

Sofía, perdóname.. por favor no quise lastimarte. Yo te amo y no quisiera que te fueras de mi lado. Comprendo que debes cumplir en tu vida y respeto la decisión que tomes pero quiero que te vayas sabiendo lo que siento por ti.-Draco la miraba con ansiedad. No la soltó por ningún momento y no dejaron de mirarse, así era como soñaban estar siempre y de no ser por Emma que interrumpió el momento. Se hubieran quedado así todo el tiempo.

Yo sugiero que te quedes. Perdón que interrumpa verdad? Pero puedes hacer lo mismo que yo. Ron habló con Dumbledore y le explicó la situación de nosotras dos, también le dijo que yo no quería volver entonces mandó llamar a Padma y a Parvati para sondear la situación, Padma está de acuerdo en seguir viviendo con Iván ya que tanto ella como Parvati deseaban vivir en el mundo muggle. Ella ha logrado en Iván un cambio considerable pero también le sugirió a Dumbledore que hiciera un hechizo de corrección, regresar en el tiempo y poner un hechizo de corrección en todas las personas para que desde antes se creen la imagen de Padma con Iván y puedan olvidar la mía. De este modo Iván nunca se da cuenta de lo que sucedió y Padma y el viven tan felices como Ron y Yo. Tu también podrías hacer lo mismo.

Por un momento el rostro de Sofía se iluminó pero tan rápido como sucedió se apagó.- Y Lucía, que hago con Lucía? No puedo quitársela a Daniel o sí? Sería una egoísta, pero tampoco puedo estar más tiempo sin ella.- Tanto Draco como Ron y Emma empezaron a buscar una solución y entonces alguien habló detrás de ellos.

Sofía, los sacrificios son a la larga beneficios para la tranquilidad en la vida propia, tendrás que decidir si quieres sacrificar tu amor por el Joven Draco o si estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu amor por Lucía, aunque tal vez por hoy puedas tener ambas cosas.- En el rostro de Dumbledore se dibujo una ligera sonrisa.- Lucía tiene tus mismos dones y ella probablemente desarrollé la magia que no desarrollaste tu, entonces tal vez lo más saludable es que venga contigo al mundo de la magia. Parvati podrá criar a la hija de su tercer hermana en el mundo muggle ya que desafortunadamente Penny Parvatil se encuentra desahuciada. Lucía podría ser tu hija y la del joven Malfoy, haremos exactamente lo mismo que en el caso de Emma, un hechizo de corrección en todas las personas que alguna vez tuvieron cruce con sus vidas.- Pero entonces, Parvati está dispuesta a seguir con Daniel?.- preguntó Sofía asombrada.

Como te comentó tu amiga Emma, Parvati está muy ilusionada con vivir la vida muggle, tengo que ser honesto contigo, también se enamoró de Daniel por el trato diario y finalmente.. pues ... está embarazada.-Dumbledore se sonrojó tanto que le causó ternura a Sofía.-De Daniel???? Wowww!!! Entonces eso me deja tan tranquila, eso me deja decidir sin remordimientos y por primera vez lo que quiero de la vida. Daniel estará feliz con Parvati y yo no voy a cargar con más sentimientos de culpa.

Dios mío, estoy feliz, no puedo creerlo. Es cierto que Dios tiene designios para nosotros.- Sofía irradiaba felicidad por fin había encontrado su príncipe azul, su ángel soñado. Era cierto, no solo en las novelas podían tener finales felices, aunque este no era un final sino un comienzo feliz.- Le agradecería mucho que pudiera hacerlo cuanto antes Dumbledore.

Sofía volteo a ver a Draco y corrió a abrazarlo nuevamente, tenían tanto tiempo para compartirlo juntos.- Draco, estás seguro que no tienes inconveniente por que Lucía empiece su vida con nosotros?.-Sofía tenía algunas pequeñas dudas en cuanto al cambio de sus vidas.- Por supuesto que si, no hay nada que me impida ser feliz con la mujer que amo y menos su hija que estoy seguro también será fácil de amar. Me ganaré su corazón como lo hice con el de su madre.

Oigan, oigan.-interrumpió nuevamente Emma.- No me gusta cortar los momentos de inspiración pero tengo que aprovechar para comentarles algo.- Ron y yo estamos embarazados.-Emma se puso roja como el pelo de su querido y el pelirrojo por su parte casi se desmaya ante la noticia.- No, no es cierto y porque no habías dicho nada al respecto. Tenemos que empezar las compras muggle.. que chido!!!

Todos soltaron la carcajada y celebraron por el gran futuro que venía hacia ellos corriendo, había amor en la mirada de cada uno de ellos y el amor, como todos sabemos no puede ni debe ocultarse.


	17. Epílogo Cap final

Epílogo

Sofía y Draco, celebraron su 50 aniversario junto a sus 5 hijos. Lucía, Emilio, Emma (en honor a su amiga), Regina y Andreé estos últimos gemelos. También estuvieron presente sus 25 nietos con sus tres bisnietos, todos a excepción de Sofía graduados en Hogwarts con los mejores OWL's en el siglo. Emilio se casó con Lillian Gin Potter (hija de Harry y Ginny Potter).

Emma y Ron, asistieron al 50 aniversario de Sofía y Draco (una semana después de haber celebrado el de ellos) porque además de la gran amistad que los unía también sus hijos habían emparentado. Tuvieron a Orlando (quien se casó con Lucía), Lexter (que se casó con Emma) y los gemelos Adrián y Andrea (que se casaron con Regina y Andree), compartían con sus amigos 20 nietos y 2 bisnietos.

Por otro lado...

Daniel, Parvati, Ivan y Padma se convirtieron en amigos de Sofía, Draco, Emma y Ron, sin saber a que se debía (obviamente) y también los acompañaron al festejo. Daniel y Lucía se abrazaron con mucha ternura y no pararon de platicar en toda la noche, parecían lo que en verdad eran Padre e Hija. Draco y Sofía bailaron todo el tiempo y aprovecharon cada oportunidad que tuvieron para besarse y demostrarse su amor.

Tanto padres como hermanos, tíos, tías, y cualquier otro familiar en la vida de Sofía y Emma recibieron un hechizo de corrección y olvidaron las vidas anteriores de ellas, cada vez que recordaban algo incluían en su memoria los momentos compartidos con Ron y con Draco.


End file.
